Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the seventeenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2, 2020, succeeding Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. Production Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2019. On November 29th, 2019, the teaser website launched. Synopsis :Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure episodes Characters Pretty Cure Nodoka is a 2nd year middle school student who just moved to Sukoyaka City. She is a my-pace sort of girl, who is optimistic and energetic. She wants to become stronger to the point that she is motivated to do many things, but is not very good at exercising. She, however, has a strong desire to help others and when impressed, she often says . Together with Rabirin, Nodoka can transform into the Pretty Cure of Flowers, . Chiyu is a laid-back 2nd year middle school student with a lighthearted yet stern personality. An older sister type who will look out for you no matter what. She has a strong sense of responsibility and is an ace of the school's track and field team. On top of that, she is smart, especially with science, and is sporty, especially when it comes to high jump. Her house is a hot spring inn. Together with Pegitan, Chiyu can transform into the Pretty Cure of Water, . Hinata is a bright and energetic 2nd year middle school student who is very friendly. She is rather blunt to the point that she will always say what is on her mind, relevent or not. She isn't good at studying. She is very apologetic, always apologising once she realizes she did something wrong. Absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging it fairly. has a habit of saying way too much and her house is a vet with a cafe.Together with Nyatoran, Hinata transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, . Allies Rabirin is energetic with a strong sense of justice. She gets excited way too easily which can lead to her being rather clumsy. She can sometimes be tamed by Nodoka, but other times, there is no stopping her when she gets really excited. Despite that, she and Nodoka have a strong bond. Rabirin is a rabbit like Healing Animal who ends her sentences with . Pegitan has an eye for excellence but is shy and timid. He is modest and has a "will do it if I have to" attitude. He and Chiyu support each other and he loves hot springs. Pegitan is a penguin like Healing Animal who ends her sentences with . Nyatoran is a show off who can act too cool and often says too much, much like Hinata, who is he very similar to. When he gets impatient or in a serious mood, he says at the end of his sentences. Rate is a young princess from Healing Garden. She can't speak cause she's young but by using a stethoscope, you can hear her heart's voice. She can detect when Byokenzu infect Earth, like her mother Queen Teatinu, but is much weaker. When she uses too much power, she becomds very weak. She loves how her mother spoils her and loves to nap. When listening to her heart's voice, Rate ends her sentences with Teatinu is the queen of Healing Garden and is Rate's mother. Villains Supporting Characters Items * Locations Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure Merchandise|''Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official page on Toei Animation (Japanese) Video References Category:Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure Category:Series